La fin d'un Moi
by La Folleuh
Summary: Une simple conversation et tout peut basculer... Défi du Poney Fringant


Nouveau défi du Poney Fringant ! Mais comment est-il devenu si méchant ?

Disclaimeur : Euh ben, rien n'est à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent sur mon histoire ^^

OoOoOoOo

La fin d'un Moi

OoOoOoOo

Assis sur son banc, Gríma observait la jeune fille s'entrainer à l'épée. Son bras l'élançait encore. Pas suffisamment pour avoir mal toute la journée, mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher de tenir une épée. Quelle blessure idiote. Il aurait pu l'éviter. Il était capable de parer les coups. Il en était capable ! Les autres n'étaient que des abrutis. Il avait trébuché, cela arrivait à tout le monde. Mais tout le monde n'était pas le fils de Gálmód. Tout le monde n'avait pas la peau aussi pâle que lui…

Il soupira. Jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à lui. Elle était hors de sa portée.

« Dame Eowyn est assurément une très belle jeune fille. Et elle le deviendra encore plus. Je comprends que l'on puisse soupirer après elle. »

« Sieur Saroumane ! J'ignorais votre présence, puissiez-vous me pardonner », bafouilla Gríma en se levant précipitamment.

« Ne soyez donc pas bête, rasseyez-vous. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui aime profiter un peu des rayons du soleil avant de devoir m'enfermer avec votre Roi et ses conseillers qui ne conseillent rien du tout. » Il soupira avant de reprendre : « Me feriez-vous l'honneur de pouvoir partager votre banc ? »

Le jeune homme en resta coi quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'assurer que c'était à lui d'être honorer de l'intérêt du sage. Jamais encore on ne lui avait parlé comme cela. D'égal à égal. Cela l'éberluait tellement, qu'avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait formulé une pensée, il parla.

« Vous considérez vraiment les conseillers du Roi comme des incapables ? Ils ont pourtant été triés sur le volet. »

Devant le regard horrifié de Gríma, Saroumane sourit.

« Ne soyez pas effrayé de me parler ainsi. Sinon, vous ne vaudriez pas mieux que ces conseillers. Un conseiller se doit de dire ce qu'il pense à son Seigneur. Il en est de son devoir. C'est pour cela que je traite vos conseillers d'incapables, ils ne font qu'abonder dans le sens du Roi, de ne jamais le contredire. Et mon travail ne s'en trouve que plus difficile. Mais les vautours, une fois le pouvoir acquis oublient bien vite leur devoir… »

« Le pouvoir acquit ? »

« Comment cela ? Ignoriez-vous qu'être conseiller du Roi revient à avoir du pouvoir entre vos mains ? La force brute n'est pas le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Et vous comme moi connaissons bien la puissance de la connaissance. Mais déjà le temps passe et je dois rejoindre vos compatriotes. J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre conversation et j'espère que ce n'était là que le début de très nombreuses autres. A bientôt Gríma fils de Gálmód. Ne désespérez pas, vous ferez vos preuves, j'en suis convaincu. »

Sans laisser le temps à Gríma de répondre, le sage blanc s'éloigna en direction de la porte menant au château. Il le suivit des yeux et ceux-ci semblaient traverser le bois et voir beaucoup plus loin. Puis son regard se reporta sur la jeune Eowyn. Les femmes aimaient les hommes de pouvoir, c'était chose connue. Mais comme le sage l'avait souligné, il existait différents types de pouvoir. En y regardant bien, pourquoi s'échinait-il à devenir comme les êtres qu'il méprisait ?

En tournant son regard, il aperçu de chiens qui se battaient, leurs maîtres tentant de les séparer. Il sourit devant la réalisation que ces fortes bêtes lui avaient fait prendre conscience. Pourquoi vouloir être un chien quand il pouvait être un maître ? Un conseiller ? Le sage blanc le pensait, alors qu'attendait-il ? Il passerait désormais le plus clair de son temps dans les bibliothèques du château et il deviendrait conseiller du Roi. Sa peau sera enfin claire pour une bonne raison et Eowyn sera à lui.

Il se leva d'un air confiant et descendit vers la ville, le monde lui appartenait.

« Bonjour sieur Gríma, comment va votre bras ? »

« Fort mieux, je vous remercie Dame Eowyn.»

Déjà, elle lui parlait, s'inquiétait de son sort, et tandis qu'ils se séparaient, Gríma sut qu'il était fait pour régner et qu'à ses côtés se trouverai la fille d'Edoras, sa Reine du Gondor.

OoOoOoOo

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. A bientôt pour un nouveau défi !


End file.
